Love Doesn't Work The Way We Want It To
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: COMPLETED! TerxBBxRaexRobxStar/KFxJinxxCyxBeexHer/LightxArgentxThun Confusing huh?. R&R to find out! Rated just to be safe.
1. Prolouge Summary

Starfire loves Robin. Simple right? WRONG! 'Cuz Robin likes Raven who loves Beast Boy But he loves Terra. But Terra doesn't like Beast Boy. So he asks Cyborg to help him get Terra, but Cyborg is busy choosing between Jinx and Bumblebee. Kid Flash is trying to convince Cyborg to pick Bumblebee because he loves Jinx. And Herald likes Bee, so he's trying to convince Cyborg to pick Jinx. This leaves our friend Cyborg decideing if he likes Jinx, Bee, or if he should just remain single. So Cyborg turns to Thunder and Lightning for pointers, but they're fighting for Argent's affection. And poor Jericho is in love with Kole, but he has no idea how to tell her. Not to mention he can't tell her. But when Terra betrays them and leaves, tables turn on everyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd like to thank MondoTR for the Bee/Herald idea. I didn't think of that one. Saw some pics, but never put any thought into it.


	2. All Screwed Up

"Robin?" Starfire heard herself say, "May we talk please?" Robin smiled.

"Sure." They sat down on the couch. "What do you want to talk about Star?" Starfire didn't look up.

"Robin. I-I-I….."

"What is it Star?"

"Please do not become angry with me, but…I have the feelings for you…" She blushed. Robin looked utterly shocked and scared, afraid of what he was going to say next.

"Star, I, didn't know. I don't want to hurt you, but, I have feelings for Raven." Starfire gasped.

"Y-y-y-you mean to say you love Friend Raven?" Starfire began to cry.

"Oh no Star…" Robin put his arm around her. Starfire stood up.

"I understand to the fullest. You do not return the passion and love that I wish to give you." She said through tears. Starfire ran to her room; the door slamming loudly behind her.

"Starfire…" Just then Raven came in with her nose in a book.

"Raven." She looked up with an annoyed look in her eye.

"What?" she asked with an irked glare. Robin smiled dreamily. "Robin," Raven said firmly, "what. Do. You. Want?" she asked through gritted teeth. Robin pulled her toward him and kissed her; which was fallowed with Raven slamming her book against Robin's head.

"Ow." Robin rubbed the side of his head. "What was that for?"

"You're asking me? What was the kiss for?" Raven asked as nicely as she could with out making her emotion, Rage, go haywire.

"I love you Rae." Raven's cold emotion went away. She stepped forward.

"You know what Robin? I…DON'T LOVE YOU!" Raven's eyes glowed red. "So leave me the fuck alone! And don't call me 'Rae'!" With that she slapped him and stormed off to her room. Beast Boy walked in with flowers and candy; Cyborg right behind him.

"Whoa. Dude, what was that all about?"

"Yeah man. What was with Raven's outburst?" Cyborg asked as he shut the front door.

"I told her I love her."

"Nice going man!" Cyborg slapped him on the back.

"Oof!" Robin fell over; Beast Boy helped him regain footing.

"Yeah way to go!" Beast Boy grinned. "Now all I have to do is tell Terra and we'd be just fine!"

"Lucky you." Robin dusted himself off. "She probably likes you. Raven hates me."

"Oh." Beast Boy nodded. "Oh well. What about Starfire?"

"She told me, but as I said, I love Raven."

"Ouch. That HAD to hurt." Cyborg plopped down on the couch.

"Hm." Beast Boy "hm'd". "Sucks to be you! I gotta go find Terra!" and Beast Boy dashed down the hall. Cyborg and Robin shrugged.

-Outside Terra's room-

"Terra! Terra! Terra! Terra!" Beast Boy knocked every time he said her name. "Terra!" The door slid open to revel the blonde titan.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" she breathed in an irritated tone. He blushed and handed her the candy and flowers. Terra took the flowers and chucked them out the open window; she ate the candy then threw the box in his face. Beast Boy stared at her open mouthed.

"I already told you a hundred-million-gazillion times! I'm NOT interested! At the rate you're going, I'm not sure if I want to be your friend anymore!" (A/n: A bit harsh yes, but, he's asked like hundred-million-gazillion times…so…yeah)

"But I really like you!"

"And I really don't like you. So leave me alone!" Terra slammed the door. Beast Boy sighed; the door slid open again. Beast Boy looked at her with a hopeful smile.

"And by the way, good choice in chocolate!" Terra smiled before her expression hardened and she closed the door again.

"Argh!" Beast Boy growled when he got back into his room. "What was wrong with me? Ah!" A knock on his door made him jump.

"Oh Raven, it's you." He sighed when he opened the door. Raven didn't say anything; she just blushed a deep pink-ish red.

"Uh Raven? Are you okay?" she nodded. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" Raven looked him in the eye.

"Yes." She stepped inside her room and Beast Boy closed the door behind her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked as the two sat on his bed.

"I don't know if I'm right, but, I…" The rest of her words seem to be a whisper. "Love you." Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Raven I-"

"Don't worry about it. I know you like Terra." Raven stood up, trying not to let Beast Boy see her tears. "I just wanted you to know." She ran out of his room; sobbing the whole way.

**Ooh! So, Beast Boy and Robin were TOTALLY turned down, and Starfire and Raven got their hearts broken. And Terra now forever hates Beast Boy. (laughs) Oh this is going to be FUN!**


	3. Chaos Is My Middle Name

"Look Herald, I'm not interested. I'm sorry." Bumblebee said again.

"Why? Are you picking that half-robot over me?" Bee glared at him.

"He has a name you know. And it's Cyborg. He's very nice too. And so… (sigh) cute." Herald looked at her in disbelief.

"Girl, how is half a hunk of metal and flesh cute?" Bee slapped him.

"Way more than you are!!!!" she stormed off to her room. Kid Flash zoomed in with a Chinese rice hat, a platter of noodles, and a pair of chopsticks.

"Whoa Herald. What did you do?" Kid Flash asked as he picked up some noodles with chopsticks and put them in his mouth.

"Told her I love her. Again."

"Dude. That's been like the-" he stopped to count on his fingers. "-ninth or tenth time you told her." Kid Flash dashed off again and came back in a kimono with a plate of sushi. "Want one?" he pointed to the sushi platter.

"Nah. I just don't see what Bee sees in that metal man. I heard he's choosing between Bee and Jinx." Kid Flash nearly choked on the sushi.

"Well let's hope he picks Bee." Herald's expression hardened.

"And why is that?"

"Simple. I'm in love with Jinx." Herald sat back for a moment.

"Hmmm. I see. But can't Cyborg refuse both girls?"

"He could. But he'd be kind of lonely when we're all out on dates."

"Except Jericho. I feel bad for him."

"True. But Cyborg and Jericho wouldn't be so great having pity parties together." The two titans thought and considered the matter.

"Hi guys!" Kid Flash and Herald looked up.

"Oh. Hi Kole." The fuchsia haired girl bounced over to them.

"I'm fine! But I heard about what happened at the west tower."

"Oh what?" Kid Flash and Herald leaned in closer.

"Well I heard that Starfire told Robin she liked him, but he said he loves Raven. But apparently Raven likes Beast Boy. But, Beast Boy likes Terra. Thing is, Terra now hates Beast Boy." (A/n: All in a nutshell)

"Whoa."

"What about Cyborg?" Bee asked appearing in the doorway.

"Nothing yet." Bee sulked.

"Oh. Hi Jericho." Bee sighed as she made her way back to her room. Jericho walked in. He smiled at Kid Flash and Herald; he blushed at Kole who just smiled back.

"Hey Jericho!" Kole bounced over to him and smiled. He blushed and looked away. "Come on! You can sit with us! Can't he?" Kole looked back over at Kid Flash and Herald.

"Yeah Jericho!"

"You can totally sit with us! Come on dude!"

Kole giggled and grabbed Jericho's hand, pulling him towards the couch.

'Oh my god. She's holding my hand. Okay Jericho, be cool. Don't faint. Not now.' He thought, turning redder and redder by the second. Kole sat down and patted the spot next to her. Jericho sat down immediately.

Jinx came in and yawned.

"Sorry I'm late. What I miss?"

"Hi Jinx!" Kole waved. "Where were you anyway?"

"Combat practice. Cyborg invited me." Kid Flash stiffened at his name.

"H-h-how was it?" he asked.

"Boring." Jinx replied sitting next to him. Kid Flash almost passed out on the spot.

"How's Cyborg?" Herald asked.

"He was staring off into space the whole time. He was saying something about Bee and me." Kid Flash squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe when he reopened them, this nightmare would go away.

"Cyborg said what?" Bee popped into the doorway again. Jinx shrugged.

"Oh."

"Oh what?" Jinx asked.

"I was hoping he'd say something." Herald gripped his teeth together and Kid Flash clenched his fists. Jericho was blushing and Kole was listening to Bee.

"What's your point?" Jinx asked, annoyed.

"My point is that I have a crush one Cyborg. And rumor has it that he can't choose between you or me." Bee clamped her hand over her mouth.

"He what?!" Jinx turned bright red.

'Oh god.' Kid Flash bit his lip. 'She's blushing. She like him.'

"Well tell him to choose you. Or some other girl. I don't like him!" Jinx spat then paused. "Well, not in _that_ way." Kid Flash began breathing again.

'Okay. I still have a shot.'

**Okay. Kid Flash might admit to Jinx he loves her. Bee is still crushing on Cyborg and Herald is furious. And poor Jericho; he's totally in love with Kole, but he can't tell her the way we usually do. Aw. Poor him.**


	4. Loose Ends

"Aw man! Girls should come with a set of instructions!" Beast Boy groaned as he slumped down next to Cyborg and Robin.

"Got that right." Robin muttered.

"Tell me about it." Cyborg growled. "Okay you guys. You know you're like my homies right?" Beast Boy and Robin nodded. "So I don't know which girl I should pick; Jinx or Bee."

"If I were you I'd say neither and remain single." All three guys turned to face Raven walking in reading a book. "I heard from Kole that Herald likes Bee and Kid Flash likes Jinx."

"Huh?" Cyborg looked puzzled.

"But, Jinx for one, doesn't like you. And Bee does." Raven finished in her dreary monotone. She didn't dare look Beast Boy in the eye; she glared at Robin. There was a silence; Terra broke it.

"Hey Raven, Star and I are going shopping. Wanna come?" Raven smiled slightly.

"Sure." She followed Terra and Starfire out of the tower. Cyborg got up.

"That's it. I'm calling Thunder." Beast Boy jumped to his feet.

"Good idea!"

"Yeah, but me first." Cyborg went to his room and turned on his communicator on his arm.

"Cyborg to Thunder. Do you copy?" Thunder's image came on to the screen.

"Yes."

"Hey Thunder. I have a question. Do you know much about girls?"

"Hm. Not really. I just know that Lightning calls himself a ladies' man. I believe he is right." Thunder sulked a little.

"What makes you say that?"

"I believe Argent is in love with him…Not me."

"Oh man! Everyone's got girl problems today! Wait, did you say 'Argent'?"

"Yes. I am in love with her."

"Well I can understand that. Can I ask you why?"

"After we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, I saw her. (A/n: Ok, this takes place, before Betrayal and after Titans Together. I don't know how this works, but for this story, it has to.) She looked so beautiful. So I went over and introduced myself. We talked for quite awhile. Then she smiled as we said good bye. And-"

"Okay I get it. She's pretty, kind, smart, blah, blah, blah…Cool. Sorry man, but I can't help you. I have too much to juggle. And apparently, so do you." Thunder nodded sadly.

"I see. Once your problems are solved, perhaps you could help me with mine if mine aren't resolved." Cyborg smiled.

"Deal." Thunder's image faded from the screen.

"So, what did Thunder say?" Beast Boy asked as soon as Cyborg reentered the living room.

"He's having his own troubles. With Argent and his brother."

"Let mess, Thunder likes Argent, but Lightning does too. And Thunder's giving up." Robin suggested.

"Basically yes." Cyborg sighed. "Hm. So what do you think I should do about Jinx and Bee?"

"Dude, I have no idea. But you've got to help me get Terra to like me! Please?" Beast Boy got down on his knees and begged.

"Why? She's told you 'no' like every time you asked her." Robin stood up.

"PLEASE?" Beast Boy pleaded. "Come on Cy. Please?" Cyborg shook his head.

"Sorry BB. But it's every man for himself one this one. You're just going to win Terra on your own." Cyborg turned and went back to his room.

"So, what girl are you having troubles with?" Beast Boy asked Robin when Cyborg left.

"Starfire and Raven."

"Terra and Raven."

"Huh? I thought Terra didn't like you."

"She doesn't. Raven does." Robin could feel his blood pressure rising. Raven was supposed to like him. Not Beast Boy.

-Cyborg's room-

"Man I think I should just stay single." He told his reflection. "If Kid Flash and Jinx like each other, that's a no. But Herald likes Bee, but Bee likes me…Hm."

**A tad cliffy. But now we know that Thunder and Lightning like Argent. And Thunder might give up. Poor Thunder! But what's Cyborg going to do about Bee? Dun-dun-duhhhhh.**


	5. First Ones To Fall

"Cyborg. Bumblebee. Cyborg. Bumblebee." Bee flopped down on her bed and rolled over on to her stomach. "Bumblebee. Cyborg. Bumble-"

"Yo' Bee!" Bee groaned. Herald…

"What do you want?" Bee was tempted to add 'Horn Boy', but that would make him think she liked him.

"We're going out to visit the west team. We wanted to know if you wanted to come." Bee brightened up and pushed her way past Herald.

"Move!" she commanded.

-Inside the car-

"Can this car go any faster?!" Bee demanded once they were all in the car.

"Can this car go any slower?" Jinx asked in a bored tone. "I don't want to go over there again."

"Why not?" Kid Flash asked. 'I still have my shot.' He reminded himself.

"Cyborg bores me to tears." Jinx answered simply. Kid Flash grinned and hugged her.

"Uh…Kid Flash?!?" Kid Flash realized what he was doing, blushed, and let go.

"Heh-heh. My bad."

"No it's okay." Jinx smiled.

'Damn she's pretty when she smiles.' Kid Flash thought.

'He hugged me…I can't believe it. Does he like me?!?' Jinx pondered in her thoughts. 'God I hope so.'

"We're here!" Kole exclaimed. She smiled and grabbed Jericho's hand again. He turned redder and redder and redder.

'Do. Not. Faint.' Jericho instructed himself. He repeated the phrase over and over again.

"Hey!" Robin smiled and greeted them.

"Hi Starfire!" Kole bounced over to the Tamaranean and hugged her.

"Greetings friend Kole!" Starfire smiled. "Who is your friend?" Kole looked back at Jericho; she skipped over to him.

"Come on Jericho!" Kole smiled. Jericho smiled back shyly and followed her.

"Do you ever walk?" Raven asked Kole when she came back. Kole shrugged.

"Not usually. Hey where's that Ter-something?"

"She's right here. The name's Terra by the way." Terra extended her hand out to Kole who shook it in salutation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who else coming besides us?" Kid Flash asked Robin.

"Thunder, Lightning, and Argent." (A/n: Uh-oh…) Robin replied.

"Cool."

"Hey girls, we're going in for lunch!" Cyborg called over his shoulder. Bee ran to catch up with him. Terra, Starfire, Raven, Jinx, Kole, and Argent who just arrived, walked in casually. Jericho was trailing behind Kole.

"Jericho, you know it's ok if you want to go up in front with the guys." Kole told him. Jericho blushed a deep red. Kole grinned and hugged him.

"Aw. You're so sweet!" Jericho almost fainted. Kole giggled and pulled him along until they reached the door.

-Titans' Tower, main room-

"Yo' what's up Thunder?" Beast Boy slapped Thunder's hand in their ritual greeting.

"Nothing much BB!" Thunder grinned but it faded fast; his gaze was focused on Lightning and Argent, who were talking in conversation. Beast Boy shrugged and went to make his tofu lunch.

But what was weird was Argent kept glancing at Thunder when Lightning wasn't paying attention. Thunder caught her eye. The locked gaze for a moment before Argent blushed and looked away, pretending to be interested in Lightning's topic of weather.

"Dude, she likes you. I can tell." Kid Flash said. Thunder's eyes became wide as dinner plates.

"What?" Kid Flash pointed to Argent who was walking over, and to Lightning who had a 'grrr' looked on his face.

"Hi guys." Argent stated as coolly as she possibly could. "How are you?"

"I've been fine." Kid Flash ran out of the tower and came back with some tacos. "Want one?" Argent smiled and shook head.

"No thanks. But ask Jinx. She said all Cyborg cooked was pasta. So she might want one." Kid Flash brightened up at the idea.

"Cool." Then he ran off to find Jinx. Thunder smiled sheepishly.

"Hi."

"Hi." There was an awkward silence.

"Pasta!" Cyborg called from the table which held many different pasta dishes and Kid Flash's tacos.

"Sit next to me?" Argent looked up at Thunder hopefully.

"Sure."

**Hm. I think Argent and Thunder will be the first to tell. It sure seems like that. I **_**was**_** considering putting Terra with Lightning, but that's even weirder than RobTer. Kole is super enthusiastic. I like her that way. She's like Starfire's alter ego-like-friend…kinda…and Jericho is still falling head over heels for her. Aw! **


	6. Change of Mind

"Anyone want more?" Cyborg asked. Jinx groaned.

"No. I was sick of your pasta from the day I first ate it. Is that all you can cook?"

"Yup!" Cyborg said with a satisfied smile.

"Then no one invite me if Cyborg's cooking." Jinx crossed her arms.

"I have tacos." Kid Flash suggested. Jinx smiled and nodded; he handed the platter to her.

Raven glanced over at Beast Boy.

'I love you.' Those three words echoed through her head. She could say them over and over to him, but he would never say it to her.

Argent leaned over and whispered something to Thunder and then excused herself. Two minutes later, Thunder got up as well. No one noticed, but Lightning scowled.

All the while, Bee was smiling and batting her eyelashes a Cyborg while Herald had a disgusted look on his face.

Starfire didn't dare look at Robin. It hurt too much. It's no good to waste your love on someone who doesn't love you.

Terra thanked herself for Raven having the seat next to Beast Boy. She was in the middle of Robin and Starfire and could feel the tension between them.

Jericho tried to keep his thoughts on microbiology, books, music, just anything that wasn't the girl sitting next to him.

'The beautiful, smart, funny, and kind girl next to me.' Jericho thought. Things were just getting more complicated by the second.

-In the hallway-

"Look, Thunder…I…I need to tell you something." Argent looked down at her feet. "For the last few days, you've been on my mind. I…think I really like you. Maybe even love you." Thunder smiled.

"I love you." (A/n: Told you they'd be the first ones to tell! ;D) He bent down and they closed the gap between them.

-Back to the others-

Jinx walked over to Argent as soon as she reentered to main room.

"Girl what happened?" Argent leaned over and whispered in her ear. Jinx gasped.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?!" Jinx cried out. "YOU ARE SO LUCKY!!!!!" then she pouted.

"It's alright Jinx. You'll get your first kiss. Someday." Argent smiled.

"Say what?" Kid Flash asked. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear you."

"Nothing." Jinx blushed. Kid Flash felt a serge of triumph in his chest.

'Oh yeah! I can so do this!'

In her thoughts, Jinx whimpered.

'I can't let him find out that I'm in love with him! I'll never live it down! But I really love him. Okay calm down Jinx. Build your courage. Nice and slow. Tell him when you're ready.' She snuck a glance at Kid Flash. 'If you'll be ready.'

"Come on guys! Let's go outside!" Robin beckoned them out into the fresh air.

-Outside on the rocks by the lake-

Jericho was lying on a rock watching the clouds go by. Kole sat down and stretched out next to him.

"Nice day huh?" Kole asked. Jericho nodded. "It's such a pretty day. The suns out, a light breeze. I can't imagine hoe it could get better than that." Kole closed her eyes, smiled, and unknowingly snuggled against Jericho. He fainted.

'Aw.' Starfire thought. "They're so cute together!' she sighed. Raven came up behind her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I am not having the jealous feeling for my beast friend, and I do not have the boy troubles!" Starfire smiled unconvincingly.

"Look, Starfire; I don't like Robin. He's one of my best friends, but, I don't like him anymore than that." Raven smiled weakly.

"Really?" Starfire had a hopeful glint in her eye. Raven nodded; they hugged.

"You're my best friend Starfire. I wouldn't date Robin even if my life depended on it." Starfire and Raven shared a smile that was meant only for them. (BFFL! Best Friends Forever Love. A term I came up with.)

"Hmmm. Can this day get any better?" Kole asked Jericho. Jericho shrugged. Behind them, Argent screamed. The two titans bolted up and ran towards her.

Slade was holding her captive with a knife against her neck.

"I have come for what is mine. Hand it over, or she dies."

**Ooooh! A cliffy! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm thinking Robin and Starfire tell next…Hm. I was right. This **_**is**_** fun!**


	7. Leaving For Good

"What do you want Slade?" Robin demanded.

"Simple. I have come for what is mine." Slade replied.

"The only thing that belongs to you is a cell in prison!" Raven hissed.

"No." Terra stood next to Slade. "_I_ belong to him."

"WHAT?!?" Beast Boy looked hurt, angry, and unbelieving at the same time.

"She's right. She's not your friend, she's my apprentice." Slade threw Argent aside, who fell to the ground gasping. Thunder rushed to her side and helped her to her feet. Then Slade and Terra began to leave.

"Terra." Raven muttered as Terra walked by.

"Raven." Terra said, just as coolly.

"Traitor!" Raven screamed.

"Witch!" Terra screamed back. (Sorry, I couldn't resist.) Raven growled and lunged at Terra. A yellow light outlined a rock and was hurled at Raven.

"Ah!" It crashed into her and Raven feel to the ground motionless. Beast Boy looked at Terra, Raven's body, and back to Terra again. His expression hardened. Beast Boy changed into a tiger and charged at Slade, who dodged.

"Silly Titans. You think you can defeat me?"

"We can and we will!" Robin said through clenched teeth. "TITANS! GO!!!!!" Everyone sprang into action. Slade laughed and threw a small sphere like object. It exploded as it hit the ground; sending an eruption of heavy, gray smoke everywhere.

When it finally cleared, Terra and Slade were gone and a note was on a rock.

_Don't come looking for us. We've left the planet, and are creating havoc elsewhere. We're not coming back. We prefer superheroes that can actually put up a fight._

Robin crumpled up the note as soon as he finished reading it.

"Well that's over. They're gone. For good." (A/n: I don't know where they went, but I don't want them in the story anymore, so they went to one of the planets Starfire went to in **Transformation.**)

A moan was heard from Raven. Beast Boy rushed to her side.

"Raven, are you okay?" she nodded and looked away. Strangely, Robin didn't feel a twinge of jealousy that should've been there.

'I still love Raven…Don't I?' Robin cocked his head. 'If I don't love Raven then who do I-"

His thoughts were interrupted as Starfire ran up to Raven and hugged her tightly.

"Of my Friend Raven! Thank X'Hal you are unharmed!" Raven half-smiled.

"I'm okay Starfire. Did anyone else get hurt?" Kid Flash came back with a cup of tea in a fine China cup.

"Hey every-whoa. What happened?" Jinx turned to face Kid Flash and told her everything; he dropped the cup which shattered upon impact.

"…Wow. So Terra's a traitor huh?" Jinx nodded. Kid Flash put an arm around her waist.

"Well at least you're not. I don't know what I would do if you were." Jinx blushed.

'Must keep calm. Must remain cool. Must stay focused. Hm. Kid Flash looks cute when he smiles. He's so sweet. He-AH! What am I thinking?' Jinx shocked herself with her own thoughts.

"Jinx? Are you okay?" Kole asked. "You turned deep red and then really pale."

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine, and I'm not in love with-" Jinx clamped a hand over her mouth before she could say anything else. She glanced at Kid Flash out of the corner of her eyes, turned, and ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

-Jump City park-

Jinx was breathing heavily when she finally stopped running. She sat on a bench to catch her breath.

"T-t-that was close." She panted. A blue energy drink popped up in front of her face.

"Need this?" Jinx took the bottle and unscrewed the cap.

"Oh my God, thank you!" she began to chug the liquid, but then she stopped short. Jinx turned her head to the right and gasped.

"What? But-I-You-Uh…How did you know I was here?" Kid Flash shrugged.

"I fallowed you, but not to close." I knew where you were heading once we got into town, so I stopped by a vending machine first." Jinx to another gulp of the energy drink.

"Thanks." Kid Flash smiled. Jinx smiled back and raised the bottle to her lips.

"So, what were you about to say when you suddenly ran off?" Jinx stopped mid-sip and lowered the bottle.

"I…I don't know." She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

"You should know. You were about to say you loved someone." Jinx looked at him. Kid Flash had a serious look on his face and a passionate look in his eye.

'God. How do men do it? They always appear so clam when it comes to these things.' Jinx bit her lip.

"I was about to say someone I love, but I'm not sure if he likes me back. Would you tell him for me?"

"Of course. Anything for you." Kid Flash smiled again.

"Well…I love…"

"Who?" Kid Flash asked. Jinx stared into his blue eyes, pulled him closer and kissed him full on the mouth.

When she broke the kiss, Kid Flash had a shocked, triumphant, loving, and dreamy look in his eye.

"Jinx…I…I had no idea…But I thought you liked Cyborg." Jinx laughed.

"Liked. Keyword: liked. I used to, but now, he's just a friend…Or a nuisance." They burst out laughing; they kissed again.

**Longest chapter so far. Ok. Terra has been exposed as a traitor. Robin thinks that he doesn't love Raven anymore. And Jinx had a close call. But she didn't need it. I thought Robin and Starfire were going to be next, but Kid Flash and Jinx were. My bad. Oh well! I'll try to make them (Robin/Starfire) next.**


	8. Mixing of Elements

"Oh Friend Jinx! I have been doing the pacing and worrying for you! See?" Starfire pointed to a worn spot on the floor. Robin laughed. Starfire whipped around; seeing him smile was the best thing ever. Starfire did a smile of her own.

"So what happened?" Raven asked in a bored tone; even though she was very interested in what happened. Jinx huddled Kole, Starfire, Raven, and Argent around her.

All the girls except Raven broke out in squeals and giggles. They all hugged Jinx.

"Oh Friend Jinx, I feel the joy of thousands of friends! You have kissed the one you have loved ever since he left you that rose!" Everyone froze and turned to look at Starfire. Kid Flash had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Um…was I not supposed to tell that?" Starfire laughed nervously and shielded her head with her arms. "Please to not inflict the damage on me." She squeaked. Jinx chuckled.

"I'm not that mean." Raven half-smiled.

'Well, at least Jinx got her happy ending. That's two of us: Argent and Jinx.' Raven thought. Then she wondered if her name would ever be added on to the "Happy Ending" list that she kept in her head.

'Ok. So Jinx is not an option. Well, she was never an option. I guess…' Cyborg frowned.

"Hey, where'd Lightning go?" Robin asked, looking around. Thunder shrugged.

"Home?"

"Hm. I'll call him." Robin flipped open his communicator. "Lightning, do you copy? I repeat, light do you copy?"

"WHAT?!" Lightning's face popped up onto the screen. Robin flinched.

"If someone's dying, call me. Otherwise, leave me alone!" Argent grabbed the communicator.

"Why you little _za zhong_! How dare you talk to Robin like that! I know you're upset that I didn't like you that way, but you don't have to be mean about it!" Lightning winced; no one had ever seen Argent mad, let alone _this_ mad.

"Look, I love you Argent. And no amount of yelling will change that." Argent's face twisted into a look of disgust.

"Why I oughtta…"

"Argent, you've yelled at mad, you've slammed doors on me; the only thing you haven't done was tell me you care about me. Do that and I'll leave you alone." Argent smiled as best she could before she exploded with hatred and fury.

"I never cared about you! Maybe your death sentence, but never you! I don't love you. I don't even like you. So, I'm through with you."

"Wait. What do you mean you're through with me?"

"It means: I _never_ want to see you again!" Argent hurled the communicator across the room; it hit the wall and broke into about a dozen pieces. She crossed her arms over her chest and stormed to the guest room in the main tower.

Robin went to investigate the broken device.

"Good thing we have extras." He mumbled.

"Uh…I'm going to go check on Argent." Thunder rushed after his girlfriend.

"Um…that was, weird yes?" Starfire asked.

"I'd say." Robin tossed the remains of the smashed communicator. Starfire giggled.

'Starfire. Starfire. Starfire. Hm. I'll say it just to be sure: I love Starfire.' Robin felt a shiver go up his spine as he thought. "Yup. I love Starfire." Another shiver. 'And I think I'll tell her tonight.'

"Hey Starfire!" Starfire turned around. Her red hair swished and followed the curves if her body. She smiled.

"Yes Friend Kole?"

"I think this belongs to you." Kole held up a diary with a picture of Robin on it that had hearts drawn over it and giggled. Starfire gasped.

"Eep!" Starfire ran up to Kole, took the diary and ran to her room. Robin couldn't help but smile.

-Titans' Tower, 11:30 p.m.-

After everyone had gone home, Robin was in the dining room. He had convinced himself he was hungry, but apparently he wasn't. Robin sighed and put his untouched sandwich in the fridge.

He heard a yawn and froze; he saw a lilac robe and fuzzy…Tamaranean animal slippers.

"Hi Starfire." Starfire smiled.

"Hello Friend Robin. Please do not be disturbed by my presence. Proceed with what ever you were to do." Starfire had a hint of coldness in her voice.

"Starfire, listen. I don't think Raven ever dreamed of loving me. But I know you did. Something's telling me that maybe I could be, maybe we could be-"

Starfire put two fingers on Robin's lips to quiet him. "Friend Raven told me that she had no feelings for you in that manner. Even when you did not have feelings for me, I still did for you."

"I love you Star." Starfire gasped.

"You do?" her eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"Yes. I hope that's okay."

"Oh Robin, it is more than the okay!" she glomped and kissed him. Robin was taken aback, but then put his arms around Starfire's slim waste and kissed her back.

**Phew! Three down, three to go. Things have calmed down a lot now that Terra's gone. Except for the "Lightning issue" with Argent. I'm thinking Lightning just gives up…Yeah…Oh! And In case you were wondering, **_**za zhong**_** means 'bastard' or 'son of a bitch' in Chinese. Get it? Got it. Good.**


	9. Turning Point

'I'm giving up. Bee hates me. I'll just be miserable when everyone else is on a date.' Herald slumped. There was a soft knock on his door.

"Herald?" a familiar voice whispered. Herald got up and leaned against the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's me, Bumblebee."

"Oh. Hi Bumblebee." She chuckled.

"You can call me 'Bee' you know."

"Okay. Bee."

"You're impossible." Herald opened the door.

"So are you." He let her in and they sat on Herald's bed.

"Let's face it; Cyborg doesn't like me in that way. If he did, he would've done something be now." She slouched. Herald put his arm around her.

"I've tried, but all my attempts were no good." Bee smiled a bit.

"Yeah, but, at least you did something." Bee sighed. "Cyborg didn't do anything."

"What did you want him to do?" Herald moved a little closer. Bee leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"That." She said when they broke apart. Herald felt dizzy. All of this was happening right before his eyes.

"So…Did that just…"

"Yes, Herald. You've put up with my insults, put downs, and everything else you did. I like that about you Herald. You never give up." Bee smiled.

"I was close to it." They kissed again. "What made you change you mind?" Bee shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I was so 'in love' with Cyborg, that I didn't realize that I loved you under everything else."

"Cool. That's what I like about you Bee; you always tell the truth, even when you don't want to, you tell it anyway." Bee chuckled and yawned.

"I guess I'll go back to my own room." Herald stood up and held out his hand. Bee took it and pulled herself up. Herald and Bee walked to the door.

"See you later." Bee smiled.

"Bye." Herald grinned. Then Bee kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you." Then she flew off towards her room.

Herald touched the spot where Bee had kissed him.

"Love you too."

-The next morning-

Jinx yawned. 7:30 a.m. Not such a bad time to wake up. She was still half asleep that she almost missed the bouquet of roses and the note that said:

_Dear Jinx,_

_Just a little something to say 'I love you'._

_xoxo_

_Love always,_

_Kid Flash_

Jinx smiled. You would too if your boyfriend just told you he loves you. She took the roses and the note and ran to Kid Flash's room.

"Kid Flash!" she hissed.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Jinx hugged his tightly.

"I love you too." She whispered in his ear. Kid Flash slipped his arms around her waist. Then he leaned in and kissed her fondly.

Kole turned the corner and gasped. She found Kid Flash and Jinx in a full lip lock. She grinned and tip toed quietly passed them. Once she was in the living room, Kole started breathing again.

Bee noticed. "Girl, what happened?" Kole grinned.

"Kid Flash and Jinx happened."

"Did you say something?" Kid Flash asked coming in from behind them. He had his arms around Jinx's waist.

"Nope!" Kole smiled innocently. Jinx shrugged. When Kid Flash and Jinx turned away, Kole gave Bee a 'What did I tell you?' look. Bee smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hi Jericho!" Kole bounded over to him as he walked in. Jericho blushed.

"Uh…Hello? Jericho?" Kole waved her hand in front of his face. Jericho snapped out of the dazed state he was in; Kole giggled.

"Come on!" Kole dragged Jericho outside as he went back into that dreamy, dazed state he was in earlier.

-Outside-

Kole stretched out on a rock.

"I hope nothing else interrupt this." She smiled. Jericho smiled back. He looked around and saw a yellow flower (A/n: Like in **Calling All Titans** when Beast Boy had to give Jericho a communicator and Jericho was in a field of yellow flowers.)

He picked it and sheepishly handed it to Kole, who smiled.

"Aw. Jericho, it's so pretty!" Jericho desperately wished he could say, 'Just like you,' but, he couldn't.

Kole didn't care; she hugged him anyway.

**Hm. I must say, the tension is definitely wearing off. Herald and Bee got together, which means only two couples left. You know what's funny; even though Kole loves Jericho, and he's in love with her, I'm considering that Jericho and Kole are the last to tell each other. How evil am I right now? (laughs)**


	10. Hidden Tears

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were all preparing for another day of combat practice. They were going to train the first day, and then the others would spend the night. The next day they would just goof off; Something that was never done before.

"How much longer until they get here?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy looked at his calculator.

"Well, according to my calculations-" the door bell rang and Herald, Bee, Jinx, Kole, Kid Flash, and Jericho were all welcomed in.

"-now." Beast Boy finished. Raven laughed; everyone stared at her. She stopped laughing.

"What?" she asked in an irritated tone. Everyone relaxed; that was the Raven they knew.

"Hey, Rae." Beast Boy tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around. "Uh…-ven. Rae-ven. Raven." Beast Boy grinned.

"Yes?" Raven's expression was cold, but her heart was flying.

"Uh…what was with the laughing outburst?"

"Nothing. You just sounded funny." Beast Boy was taken aback.

'Funny? She thinks I'm funny?' Beast Boy observed her as a piece of violet hair fell in front of her face; she brushed it away gracefully with her hand. 'Raven. She's beautiful. I never noticed that before. She has a hidden quality in her.'

"Beast Boy?" Raven pulled him out of his thoughts. "You were just standing there. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just fine." Raven shrugged and went to talk to Starfire who just came in.

'Argh! Why did I waste my time and energy on Terra? Why? WHY?!' he frowned I at the thought of Terra. 'That little blue-eyed traitor.'

"Starfire! What happened? I heard you get up last night." Raven had a look of concern on her face. Starfire grabbed her cloak and whispered in her ear. Raven smiled and quickly told Argent, Kole, Jinx, and Bee. They looked at Starfire, Robin, and back to Starfire and grinned.

"Oh Starfire! I'm so happy for you!" Kole hugged her.

"Way to go girl!" Bee patted her on the back.

"Nice!" Jinx smiled. Raven smiled. They huddled around Bee as she told them what had happened the night before. Kole, Jinx, Argent, and Raven gasped; Starfire fainted.

"Star watch out!" Kole cried. Too late. In the process of falling, Starfire managed to knock over Robin who went to catch her. Argent giggled.

"Uh…Can someone explain your huddling and whispering?" Thunder asked. Bee went over and told they guys what had happened.

"…and then I told them what happened last night between me and Herald…Okay! Bye!" She ran back to the girls who were fanning Starfire with various objects.

Beast Boy laughed. Thunder, Robin, and Cyborg snickered. Kid Flash returned from Switzerland with a box of chocolate.

"Dude, what's with the chocolate?" Beast Boy asked, pointing to the box.

"Switzerland has the best chocolate. Don't you know that?" Everyone shook their head. "Here," He took out a piece, "try some." While everyone was sampling Kid Flash's chocolate, Kole looked around the room.

"Where's Jericho?" she finally asked. Raven shrugged.

"He might be outside." She suggested. Kole nodded and went to find him.

Kole found Jericho on the rocks again. He was just looking across the lake.

"Hey." Kole said calmly; she sat next to him. "Everyone else is inside. Kid Flash brought chocolate." Kole held up a piece. "Here." Jericho took it and nibbled on it. Kole smiled and looked over the water. She hadn't been this calm in forever. She was always happy, bouncy, spunky Kole. Jericho never saw this side of her: Calm, serine, quiet. He liked it.

"You know, I really like it here. Being with you." Jericho, who had finished the chocolate, looked at her with disbelieving eyes. "You're so sweet. I really like you Jericho." Kole leaned in slowly. Jericho froze. "I…I…" Kole closed her eyes slowly. Jericho did too; he felt Kole's lips against his.

It was a chaste kiss. But it didn't last very long. Kole pulled away immediately and gasped slightly. Tears trickled down her face.

"I'm sorry." She breathed. She got up, buried her face in her hands and ran; leaving Jericho sad and confused.

"Hey Kole." Robin said when she came in. "We're about to-" she ran past him and into the guest room.

"Uh. What was that?" Kid Flash asked. Jinx shrugged.

"I'll get her." Raven offered.

"I'll get Jericho…Where is he anyway?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg pointed to the rocks.

-Titans' Tower, guest quarters-

"Kole? Kole! Please, I'm here to help." Raven slid the door open. She found Kole sitting on the bed crying. "Kole…What happened? Did Jericho do something?"

"No." Kole sighed. "Not really. I kissed him Raven."

"Why that's great!" Raven half-smiled. Kole shook her head.

"No it's not. I don't even know if he feels the same was about me." Raven put an arm around Kole.

"No Kole. He loves you." Kole looked up.

"H-how do you know?" Raven laughed slightly.

"I'm not blind. Haven't you ever seen in face when you've taken his hand, or hugged him, or you were just there next to him?"

"I…no." Kole looked Raven in the eye. "I really care about him." Raven smiled.

"Then tell him."

"No!"

"Why not? You love him."

"No! I won't say it! I won't say I'm in love!" Raven smiled slyly.

-Outside-

"Hey dude." Beast Boy plopped down next to Jericho. "How is it?" Jericho shook his head.

"No so good huh?" Jericho nodded. "Sorry man. But she really likes you, you know." Jericho looked Beast Boy in the eye.

'How do you know?' his gazed seemed to say. Beast Boy laughed.

"Have you ever noticed that Kole's always with you?" Jericho shook his head. "Well she is. She likes you. And I mean really likes you." Jericho looked up with a hopeful smiled. Beast Boy nodded. "Come on."

**Oooh! This is getting good! I know I said Jericho and Kole were the last ones to tell, and they are. Couples are couples. And drama is drama. And if we don't got no couples, then we don't got no drama! And my grammar is better than** **that. But it's true!**


	11. I Won't Say It

-Later that evening-

Raven couldn't talk Kole into coming out to dinner, so she ended up bringing some to her. "Face it Kole, you're in love." Raven said when she placed the dinner try in front of Kole.

"No I'm not." Raven smirked.

"Well see about that." Raven went to gather the other girls…

-Inside the guest room-

(A/n: I stole the next part from Disney's Hercules)

"You'd think a girl would learn by now." Kole sighed and got up.

_If there's a prize_

_For rotten judgment,_

_I guess I've already_

_Won that._

_No man is worth the aggravation,_

_That's ancient history,_

_Been there, done that!_

Kole tossed the yellow flower the Jericho had given her over her shoulder. Starfire, Raven, Argent, Bee, and Jinx steeped out of the shadows; Bee caught the flower.

_Who'd you think you're kidding?_

_He's the earth and Heaven to you_

_Try to keep in hidden, _

_Honey, we can see right through you._

_Girl, you can't conceal it,_

_We know how you're feeling_

_And who you're thinking of._

Jinx dangled the flower in front of Kole's face. Kole pushed it away. Jinx looked back at the others and shrugged.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no no_

Starfire, Raven, Jinx, Argent, and Bee stood in front of Kole.

_You swoon,_

_You sigh,_

_Why deny it_

_Uh-oh_

Kole put her hand up to silence them.

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love._

Raven, Starfire, Bee, Argent, and Jinx put their hands on their hips. Kole walked over to the bed she was using and pulled a picture of Jericho from underneath the pillow.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson,_

_It feels so good when you start out._

_My head is screaming "Get a grip girl!"_

_Unless you're dying to cry you're heart out._

Jinx, Bee, Argent, Starfire, and Raven looked at Kole with irked looks on their faces

_You keep on denying,_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby we're not buying,_

_Hon, we sat you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown up,_

_When you gonna own up,_

_That you got, got got it bad?_

Kole shook her head and walked over to the window, trying to get the other girls out of the thoughts.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no no_

The five other girls smirked because Kole as looking at Jericho and she was smiling.

_Give up,_

_but give in_

Raven stepped forward and put a hand on Kole's shoulder.

_Check the grin, _

_You're in love._

Kole's smile vanished and she walked away from the widow and covered her ears.

_This scene, won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love…_

Bee, Argent, Jinx, Starfire, and Raven blocked Kole from leaving the room.

_You're doing flips,_

_Read out lips,_

_You're in love._

Kole looked away from her friends and whipped around sharply. Then she sat down n the bed, crossing her arms over her chest.

_You're way off base, I won't say it._

_Get off my case, I won't say it!_

Argent placed the yellow flower next to Kole quietly. The other four smiled and shook their heads gently.

_Girl don't be pound,_

_Its okay you're in love._

Kole put her hands on the bed, one on either side of her body; her left hand touched the stem of the flower. Kole picked it up and smiled lovingly.

_Oh…_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in,_

_Love…_

Kole leaned back and laid on the bed while holding the flower close to her. Raven, Starfire, Argent, Bee, and Jinx sighed. Mission accomplished!

**Well, that took a bit. (laughs) Who knew Kole was so stubborn when it comes to things like that? I love drama…**


	12. Telling You

Bee tip toed out of the room. She looked from both ways.

"It's clear!" she whisper-shouted. Raven, Starfire, Jinx, and Argent crept out of the guest quarter where they left Kole to swoon over the thought of Jericho. Starfire couldn't help but smiled.

'Oh. I do hope Kole finds the love in Jericho! It would be so grand! If only Friend Raven finds love too.' Starfire looked at Raven sadly. She had been such a good friend to her, wasn't there anything she could possibly do to make Raven happy?

Starfire shrugged and skipped down the hallway. Argent looked at the other girls.

"Does she do that often?" Jinx nodded. Argent looked at Starfire again. "Does she ever stop?" Raven laughed a bit.

"Not likely. But she will remain still long enough if you start talking about your boyfriend. She can talk about Robin for hours on end." Bee, Jinx, Argent, and Raven laughed. Starfire was still skipping; she floated back to them.

"Friends! What do you wish to do now?" Argent yawned.

"I don't know. Fall asleep may…" She didn't finish her sentence. She fell asleep on the spot.

"Why did Argent do the art of looking at her inner eyelids?" Bee laughed.

"Star, she got up a three a.m. Poor Argent here is exhausted." Raven chuckled.

"I'll take her." She created a rectangular shaped black platform. Bee laid Argent on it. Raven went back to the guest quarters.

"I must admit, I am also tempted to watch my inner eyelids." Starfire yawned. Jinx smiled.

"Then you should sleep. We should all sleep. Robin said we were going to just hang out tomorrow. We want to look fresh." Bee and Starfire nodded; Bee and Jinx walked to the guest quarters. Starfire went to her room.

"Raven got a book, sat down on the floor against the wall, and began to read.

-About midnight-

Raven awoke to the sound of the clock striking.

"Huh? What? What time is it?" She counted the chimes of the clock. "Midnight. I must've fallen asleep. I should get to bed." She stood up, dusted her leotard and cape off, and headed back to her room.

As she passed Beast Boy's room, the door slid open; Raven didn't notice. A hand grabbed her cape and pulled her into their room.

"Beast Boy!" she hissed. "What are you doing?"

A lamp was turned on and the bedroom was illuminated. Raven noticed it was cleaner than usual. All of his clothes were neatly put away in his drawers, his bed made, and not a thing out of place.

"Looks like you did some cleaning." Raven walked over to his drawers and ran a finger over the surface. "And some dusting too." Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

"It was nothing." Raven shook her head.

"It was more than nothing. You cleaned your entire room!" Beast Boy looked down at the floor.

"It didn't take much…"

"Whatever. Can I ask you why?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't call me a slob or something like that when you saw it." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"I just wanted you to like me."

"WHAT?" Beast Boy put a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! We don't want the others to hear!" Raven muffed something.

"What?" Raven removed Beast Boy's hand.

"Okay. Number one: What are you doing? Number two: Why are you doing it? Number three: How did I become involved with it?"

"Um…I wanted you to like me."

"Okay. But why Beast Boy? Why?" Beast Boy looked down at his feet.

"Um…it's because…There's this girl. That I really like. And before she told me she loved me. But I said I liked another girl. But that girl was a traitor. And then I figured out that I love the girl that loved me." Raven crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's your point?"

"My point is that I love her, but I don't know if she loves me!"

"How do you know? You said you haven't told her that."

"Actually, I just did." Raven froze. Then it clicked; 'Beast Boy loves me.' She began to weaken at the knees.

"Rae! Is something wrong?" Beast Boy moved towards her. Raven bit her lip; tears were appearing in her eyes.

"Yes. Yes there is. You don't love me."

**Oooh! Another cliffy! (laughs) What's Raven going to do? What's Beast Boy going to do? What are Kole and Jericho going to do about each other? Will everyone have a happy ending? And what about, the ducks? (hold up picture of two ducks)** **(laughs)**


	13. Missing Pieces

"Raven, I-" she shook her head.

"Please Beast Boy. Don't hurt me more than you already have. You don't love me. You just said that because Terra left." Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder.

"No Raven. I love you."

"How do I know you really love me?" She didn't need to ask again. He pulled her forward and pressed his mouth against her lips. Raven put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Everyone else got their happy ending." Beast Boy whispered against her lips. "Why can't we?" Raven smiled.

"I think we can." Beast Boy pulled back.

"Really?" Raven kissed him.

"Yes."

-Next morning-

Raven stretched and yawned. Raven and Beast Boy had talked far into the night. All she remembered was that he kissed her forehead and she fell asleep in his arms. Next to her, Beast Boy slept peacefully.

Trying not to wake him, Raven tiptoed out of her room and carefully shut the door behind her.

On her way into the living room, Raven bumped into Robin.

"Sorry."

"About what?" Raven asked. "For bumping into me?"

"No. That I was such a jerk. I truly believed I loved you, I really did. But then some part of me realized that I loved Starfire." Robin admitted.

"That's okay." Robin smiled and they walked into the living room.

-In the living room-

When Raven got to the living room, she saw three couples:

Kid Flash and Jinx, Herald and Bumblebee, and Argent and Thunder. Then she saw Robin go over to Starfire; the two exchanged and kiss and went over to join the others.

Jericho walked in; quiet as usual. Kole more of bounced in; perky as usual. It would've gone fine if Kole didn't trip over Beast Boy who was a cat. Beast Boy dodged and ran over to Raven; who picked him up and kissed him on the head.

Kole fell over and grabbed the first thing she could find as she toppled to the ground. Of course it had to be Jericho's shirt. Kole and Jericho collapsed on the floor.

They were blushing; Kole was lying on top of Jericho. Duh. But what made them blush even more was that the fall had also pressed their lips together. With nothing holding them up but Jericho's arms, he fainted and Kole fell on top of him. There was a _very _awkward silence. No one moved. Kole's eyes were wide open, and her lips still on Jericho's.

She snapped back to reality and got up and Raven and Starfire moved Jericho to the couch. Kole felt a sad sensation.

'Why do I feel alone? I love him. You have to tell him the truth.' Kole took a deep breath as she was about to tell Jericho she loved him; Jericho came to.

'Oh god what happened? Did Kole and I just…kiss? Again?' Jericho froze. Kole ran to the couch and sat next to him; her next words seemed to be a rush.

"JerichoIloveyou." Was all anybody heard. And that's all they needed to hear. Because Kole pulled Jericho towards her, put her arms around his neck and kissed him; pouring her heart out into that kiss. Jericho squeezed his eyes shut; he reopened them. Kole was still there, and she was still kissing him. Jericho would've smiled, but he opted to wrap his arms around her waist instead.

"Well that's one way to say it." Kid Flash commented. Jinx grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's another way too." She smiled slyly. Kid Flash smiled and shook his head. Robin hugged Starfire and smiled. Happy endings; Cyborg came in.

"Oh shit. Cyborg." Raven whispered to Beast Boy who had resumed human form. A whisper broke out and rippled thought out the five couples. Jericho and Kole broke apart and leaned in to hear the news. What would happen to Cyborg?

Cyborg froze at the sight of the six couples. He made a dash for the kitchen; trying not to let his disappointment show. No one loved him.

"Aw man." He mumbled. "Everyone's got a girl. Even Jericho. Lucky him." He poured himself a glass of water. "Maybe Raven was right. Maybe I should just remain single. Yeah." Cyborg chugged the water. "That's what I'll do: I'll stay single."

Cyborg strut back into the living room with a triumphant smile on his face. Everyone stopped. You could hear a pin drop. Thunder hugged Argent closer, Beast Boy bit his lip and looked at Raven; who bit her lip. Jinx pressed Kid Flash closer to her, Bee leaned in toward Herald. Kole and Jericho sat in silence, their arms still around each other. Robin looked at Starfire who looked at Cyborg.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you going to do?" Herald questioned. Cyborg grinned.

"Stay single. I figured Raven was right." Raven smirked.

"I always am."

"Might we go to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked. Everyone nodded and piled into the T-car and Herald's car.

**Okay. Tension level: 10 percent out of 100. Lightning might strike, and Cyborg here is staying single. (points to Lightning and Cyborg in turn) But otherwise than that, shopping! Which will lead to a sleepover. I know I have sleepovers in the ending in almost every romance story, but from experience, I've learned that sleepovers are a great way to bond with your friends!**


	14. Cresendo

-Jump City mall-

After about a half-hour of arguing, they all decided to slit up by sex. So Argent, Bee, Jinx, Kole, Raven, and Starfire headed in one direction; While Beast Boy, Cyborg, Herald, Jericho, Kid Flash, Robin, and Thunder went in the opposite direction.

"Okay you guys. I've made a shopping list." Jinx handed one copy to Robin and the other to Starfire. "Everyone has to get at least one of each if we're going to have this 'slumber party' Star has been ranting about."

"A new set a the jams of pa, the slippers, the make of over, the replacing of the wardrobe, the day of the spa…and the blowing of Robin's credit card?" Starfire looked at Jinx puzzled. Robin checked his wallet; sure enough, his platinum master card was gone. Jinx held it up and flashed the silvery piece of plastic in front of Robin's face.

"Hey! Give me that!" Jinx shook her head.

"Nope. Besides, you still have the gold one." Robin scowled and started walking to the closest store.

"Come on guys. We have shopping to do." The other boys followed Robin. Once they were gone, Jinx turned her attention to her friends.

'Okay girls, we have a lot to do here, so let's start with the pajamas!" They giggled as they ran to their favorite nightwear store.

Robin watched them leave. "I have a bad feeling about this. Especially when _Jinx_ has my credit card." Kid Flash appeared behind them.

"Aw, come on man, you'll be fine! Come on! Jinx made me swear that we would get through this list!"

-Moonlight Girls, Nightwear for the Teenage Girl-

"Come on you guys! Look what I found!" Kole beckoned the five other girls over. "It like they were made for us!" Kole held up a pair pf pajamas. They were the same colors as her uniform shirt, had the exact same design, and stopped at her ribcage. The bottoms were the same color as her skirt portion of her uniform, went down to her mid thigh, and had stretchy navy blue shorts under them.

"Oh my God, the are!" Bee held up a black and yellow striped tank top with black satin Capri bottoms.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone knows us really well." Argent showed them a black silk spaghetti strap top with a matching red skirt to go with it.

"You can say that again." Jinx was holding a shirt that went off to her shoulders, and was held up by two straps of clear material. It had the same pattern her regular uniform; the shirt itself stopped just below her ribcage. The skirt that went with is easily resembled her own, but this one was shorter, and more fashionable.

"Ditto." Raven plucked a navy blue halter and matching ruffled mini shirt of the rack. A belt made out of rhinestones was patterned into the skirt. A dark blue sheer cloak-like thing came with it; it fastened if the front with a gold and red pin.

"I must agree. These articles of nightwear are most like us." Starfire held up a purple and lavender tube top; it had a green jewel in the middle of the lavender collar. She also held up a purple skirt that came with a lavender mesh belt.

Jinx nodded in approval. She went around to each girl and scooped their pajamas; she strutted to the counter and paid for them. With Robin's credit card of course.

"Please, what is the total?" Jinx looked at the receipt.

"Two hundred, fifty-four dollars, and thirteen cents." Starfire smiled.

"Okay!" Jinx handed each girl her pajamas that had been put into separate bags. They all lined up behind Jinx.

"Forward. March!" Jinx led her friends through the mall, Robin's platinum master card in hand.

-Guy's Night Out, Male Nightwear Store-

"Ah-ha!" Robin held up a pair of red cotton pajamas. "I'm set." Kid Flash held up some yellow and red pajamas.

"Same here!"

"Count me in!" Beast Boy was holding a pair of black pajamas that had a purple stripe running down the middle.

"Check!" Herald examined some blue, black, and white pajamas.

"Me too." Thunder snatched a black and blue set of pajamas of the rack. Beast Boy turned to Jericho.

"What about you?" Jericho smiled. He had some pajamas that resembled his uniform. Robin grinned.

"Great! Now let's buy these and get out of here!" He paid with the pajamas and distributed each pair to his friends. "Moving on!" he led the others out of the night wear store and into the next one.

**Oh yeah! Shopping spree! Ok. The drama has now made a crescendo from romantic drama to romantic fluff. The story will now go into how much they love and enjoy each other's friendship. So shopping, slumber party, and a whole bunch of love!**


	15. Completed Picture

-About five hours later-

The ride home was silent; everyone was exhausted. They girls would go to the guest rooms and change; the guys would go into the living room.

Unfortunately, the girls took Cyborg's beloved T-car, so they guys piled up into Herald's.

"Friend Argent, I can not believe you took Friend Cyborg's car!"

"It's called borrowing love. Besides, we don't want them to see us. Not until later anyway." They had blown Robin's credit card. Jinx made sure of that.

"I love what the hair stylist did to my hair!" Kole shook her head. She had gotten it straightened, so instead of it curling at the end, it reached down to the middle of her chest. A few pieces of hair few in front of her face. Her hair had been conditioned, and was now wispy; and it swished every time she walked

Raven got black highlights. Other wise her hair stayed the same; Starfire also, but with mahogany highlights instead of black.

Argent's hair was flattened and was styled with a headband and barrettes.

Bee had her hair combed down. It fell around her shoulders. Like Kole, she also got it conditioned and her hair was wispy.

Jinx's hair had been washed, conditioned, and brushed down. It reached her just below her chest. Like Kole's it swished upon movement.

"I never knew blowing Robin's credit card would be so much fun!" Bee squealed as she began to unload the dozens of shopping bags.

Once they were all inside, Jinx insisted they changed into their pajamas.

"But, it's only 4 p.m." Argent put her hands on her hips.

"Who cares?" Jinx asked. "Well, I'm changing. Don't wait up!" She began to unbutton her uniform. Then Bee, Argent, and Starfire began to do the same. Kole and Raven looked at each other, shrugged, and joined in. In about thirty second's time, there was six girls in uniform-look-alike pajamas, planning the night.

"Alright loves, this is what I thought up: We can play games, hang out, do whatever…Anything!" Argent smiled.

"I love it!" Starfire clapped her hands together. "So tell me, what games should we play?" The front door slammed shut, and the lights went out.

"AHH!" The girls huddled together. Starfire timidly concurred a starbolt; the room was illuminated with a green light.

"Anyone coming?" Bee hissed. Footsteps were coming from out side the door. It slid open.

"Charge!" Jinx leaped up and sprang forward, knocking herself and Kid Flash over. She landed on top of him. "Oops. My bad." She smiled sheepishly. The lights came back on; Kole giggled.

"What the-?" Robin examined each girl. "It looks like you're wearing the pajama style of your uniform. Kole nodded.

"I know! Isn't it great? I mean look at this." She twirled around. "It's so cool!" she kept spinning, got dizzy, and fell into Jericho's out stretched arms.

"Thanks Jericho!" Kole kissed him on the cheek. Jericho pulled Kole up before falling down himself. Kole giggled and shrugged.

"Even though we're together, he still does that when I show any affection." Raven chuckled.

"So what did you guys plan out?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"Stuff." Beast Boy didn't buy it.

"I'm serious Rae! You guys are the planners! We just follow you! So what are we doing?"

"We are doing the playing of games and the hanging out!" Starfire squealed.

"Cool." Robin grinned. Kid Flash looked at the girls and them at the guys.

"I think we should change." He smiled. Jinx put her arms around him.

"You know I still think you're cute when you smile." Kid Flash gave her a rather 'dashing' smile and help the rest of the guys get the girls out of the main room and into the guest room.

"Hey! I-Oof!" Argent rubbed her shoulder where the door slammed. The six girls heard the guys snicker and run off.

"What do you think they're planning?" Jinx asked, dusting herself off.

"They shoved us in to the guest room." Raven finger combed her hair out.

"Well what ever it is, it must be big. Jericho didn't even let me ask what they were doing." Kole sulked. Starfire giggled.

"Friend Kole, I believe you are madly in the love." Kole blushed.

"She's right hon." Bee said with a smile.

"I think so too." Kole smiled.

"So, what are we going to do while we're waiting?" Raven asked.

"We could…um…" Jinx sat down on the bed.

"Ack! What are we going to do?!" Argent shrieked. Raven came up behind them.

"I can't get out. Somehow they blocked the door; I can't get out."

"Girl-say what?" Bee leaned up against the door. Kole, Argent, Jinx, Starfire, and Raven did too. They listened for about three minutes. The door slid open.

"Ah!"

"Eep!"

"Ack!"

"Whoa!"

"Help!"

"Watch out!" Bee, Starfire, Argent, Raven, Jinx, and Kole fell to the ground; they landed at the guys' feet.

The guys laughed. Kid Flash helped Jinx to her feet.

"What were you girls doing?" Robin asked-laughed as he reach down to help Starfire. She rubbed her head.

"Leaning."

**(laughs) Stress level: 0.112. Lightning is still out there. I have no idea what to do with him. The drama has most defiantly gone down. Everything is relaxing, and everyone is falling in love-er, more love…I think…**


	16. Falling Into Place

**(takes a deep breath) Okay. Before I start, I need to say something. "Drama." Everyone's words in a nutshell. Well, sorry people. Drama ended at chapter 13. I can't write a full drama story! I specifically said at the end of chapter 13-or was it the beginning of chapter 14- that the drama ended there! Long story, short; no more drama in this story. This drama has now turned into fluff. Where everyone (but Cyborg) is in love, and everyone's problems have gone away…and Lightning…uh…I just cut him out of the story. He went to…uh….Somewhere! (smiles badly)**

Robin laughed. "Leaning?" Starfire nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes! We were doing the leaning against the door to hear what you were planning!"

"Oh really?" Robin was amused. Starfire nodded.

"Come on y'all!" Cyborg waved him hand. He marched forward, the six couples falling in behind him. He stopped right before the door that led to the living room.

"Okay! Before I opened these doors, here's the floor plan, girls, get with your guy…I see there's no need for that." Cyborg chuckled. "Anyway, we've split the room up into seven sections. The have been labeled and color coded." Cyborg grinned and opened the door.

Argent gasped. Bee stood with her mouth open. Starfire grabbed Robin's pajama collar. Raven froze. Jinx leaned back on to Kid Flash's shoulder.

"Oh my…" Kole breathed. There were flowers, Hershey's kisses, candy, hearts, and pillows and blankets everywhere. Each little section of different colored pillows had a small package on it. All that is except Cyborg's; he had chips, soda cans, and a whole bunch of DVD's and video games.

The girls squealed and giggled as they ran to the pillows that had their names embroidered on in. The guys laughed.

Kole held up a blue and periwinkle pillow. It had "Kole" embroidered on it in a light fuchsia thread. "But, when did you do this?"

"When we were shopping. We snuck them in with the rest of out stuff, and laid them out when we shoved you in the guest room." Beast Boy explained. Kole grinned.

"Well I think you did a great job." Raven picked up a blue pillow that had her name on it with black thread.

"So do I." she smiled. Then they broke up into couples and spelt the night laughing, talking, and just enjoying the company of each other.

-the next morning-

Kole woke up to the bright morning sun. she reached to hug Jericho next to her. Air. She gasped at sat up. All of the girls were sound asleep; but none of the guys could be seen. Kole clasped the white gold locket that Jericho had given to her the night before. She quickly made her way around the room, waking each girl up.

"Guys! Get up!" Kole said urgently.

"What is it love?" Argent asked sleepily.

"It's the guys! They're gone!" That got their attention. They all sat upright.

"What happened?" Starfire stood up.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Raven look around.

"No, where's Thunder?" Argent asked.

"You're both wrong! Where's Herald?!" Bee asked frantically.

"Oh where are our friends?" Starfire ran around the room.

"Wait!" Kole cried. She held up a note.

_Get dressed. Meet us in the park as soon as you can._

_The guys_

"Well, you read the note; let's get dressed." Bee instructed.

"Anyone want to creep them out?" Jinx asked.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked.

"Ok. We didn't blow Robin's credit card for nothing. Change into one of the outfits we bought. Check with me for my approval." Jinx signaled for them to start.

-Thirty minutes later-

Jinx nodded in approval and smiled.

"You girls look great." They did.

Argent had a red orange hoodie over a red silk tube top. She was wearing a black denim miniskirt and black and red tennis shoes.

Kole had a light blue and black halter that went down to her stomach and a pleated blue skirt with a white floral pattern on it. She was wearing white ballet slipper-like shoes.

Raven was wearing a dark purple one shoulder with a dark navy denim miniskirt with black open toed high heels.

Starfire had a ruffled purple spaghetti strap shirt. It was accompanied with a lavender skirt that had a rose made out of rhinestones in the corner. Soft purple high heels gave the outfit a finished look.

Jinx had a purple off the shoulder belly shirt and a black miniskirt. She had open toed high heels that had rhinestone designs on the sides. She had done each girl's hair to perfection.

Jinx gave one final seep before they exited the building.

-Jump City park-

Kid Flash was pacing.

"Where are they?" Herald asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground. Robin pulled out his communicator.

"Jericho, any sign of them?" On the screen, Jericho shook his head, froze, nodded, and closed his communicator.

"Our look out said they're coming. Get ready." The guys nodded. Jericho came running back. Cyborg handed him the flowers that he was holding for him.

"Hi!" Kole bounced over. All of the guys froze. They were expecting their girlfriends. In Cyborg's case he was expecting his sister-like figures. They were not expecting the change in clothes. The two groups collided.

The guys gave the flowers to the girls. Then the walked out of the park together, arm in arm. The sun shining brightly with the promise of a day filled with friendship and love. Everything was falling into place.

Hm. Maybe love did work out the way we want it to.

The End

**Corny ending, I know, but live with it.**


	17. Author's Note

I used the couples Argent/Thunder, Kid Flash/Jinx, Robin/Starfire, Herald/Bumblebee, Beast Boy/Raven and Jericho/Kole. And I had them tell each other in that order. (Some of my friends called me evil because Jericho and Kole loved each other from the begining, and they told each other last.)

Suggested couples were Robin/Raven, Beast Boy/Terra, Lightning/Argent, Cyborg/Jinx, and Cyborg/Bumblebee. As you can tell, I didn't use them.

Other than that, that's the end of this story. I'm kind of sad to see it finished. I had such a great time writing this. This is the longest story I've every written. I'll be using the couples I used in future work. Get a break from BBRae. Not that I don't like it as much, I just don't want to just stay to one pairing 24/7. I have so much planned. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

See you in the future!


End file.
